dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Effing Worms
Effing Worms The name these worms were labeled, an oddity for a species, but fits aptly considering what they can do and the rate they grow. Useful Information There are 3 main species of Effing Worms, the first being the normal Effing Worm, the next being the Winter Worm, and the last being the Evolved Effing Worm. The evolved Effing Worm is basically the state the worm turns to after hibernating for 2 years, losing a large amount of speed and size, but gaining new, different evolutions and different growth rate, and thus being classified under a different category. Do note that all Percentage increases are stackable, and upgrades are permanent (unless they go through a long period of Hibernation). Each worm can select from a list of attributes as it grows, though it cannot have evolutions which blatantly contradict it (sleek but fat tail) All of the worms have their significant upsides and downsides, and some builds work better on different worms, do not be fooled by the differences in growth. Living on Planet Supreme has also given them a select few advantages, particularly immunity to Ki and immense durability to harsh environments, ability to absorb nutrients from the soil, and immense power. They lurk within a desolate corner of the vast Desert Land, seeking their next victim, and as few ever bypass this area, they are determined to get their hands on anything, regardless of power, even causing problems to the 5 Great Dragons once. The Winter Worm, however, is located on the large Icy Island. Powers and Abilities All of the worms have incredible strength and durability, but what sets them apart is their illogical rate of growth and regeneration. Epic Regeneration: Normally when you eat something, it heals you based on how much energy that creature has, but for the Effing Worms’ cases, it heals based on percentage and the type of meat. This allows the worm to regenerate at IMMENSE rates, as even a small piece of skin from a VERY powerful being can push forth the worms to immense heights of growth. Evolutionary Mutation: It is capable of being affected by the types of things it eats. Eating higher-energy food will help it grow faster, and even develop powers, change colour, and whatnot in some cases. This is used to place the Worm under the buyer’s command, via the buyer’s own flesh. Destructive Strength: It is capable of casually breaking apart the toughest of Materials, even breaking through the skin of the Elemental Hydra (HUGE worms managed to do it) Growth: It starts off at a couple of metres, far larger than any human, but its growth rate makes that completely irrelevant, it has no limit on size, when uncontrolled, and is only limited by the environment. Rampage; when it enters Rampage Mode, its speed, strength, power and durability is boosted to massive levels. Planet Supreme: Heralding from Planet Supreme, these worms have an inherent immunity to Ki Blasts. Worm Types Effing Worm Moderate Length, High Speed. Common Roles: Rammer, Speedster, Destroyer. Every 60 kills, Speed increases by 72% and Size increases by 50% Sleek/Tough Skin: Smooth as Sandpaper, +20% Speed/ May remind you of Poop, +50% Health Fat Tissue/Adrenaline: Makes you fatter, No Hunger Pains/ 2X Rampage Inward Spikes/Outward Spikes: Very Aerodynamic, +20% Speed/ Very Pointy, +Spikes That Kill (Different from Evolved Effing Worm) Small/Big Tail: Sleek and Agile, +20% Speed/ Looks kinda dumb, +50% Health Fat Head/Giant Teeth: Just like a helmet, -30% Bomb Damage/ Better to Chew With, + Bigger Mouth Gympy/Badass Wings: Nothing Witty to say, unable to fly(can be good and bad)/ May Cause Severe Lagging(Good/Bad depending on worm), +Flying Comments: This worm is the original species of Effing Worm, and has one of the most upgrades due to its “evolutionary” stature. Even though it does not have some of the more advanced mutations, it retains the advantage of packing more power. Worms can decide to stay, and grow as this, or hibernate for 2 years to become the Evolved Effing Worm. This worm is often on the front lines, as they are the tankiest/speediest of them all. Winter Worm This worm is larger than normal in length. Normal speed. Common Roles: Tank, Speedy Destroyer, Destruction Incarnate. Every 60 kills, Speed increases by 50% and size increases by 70% Sleek/Blubber body: 20% Speed increase OR 50% Health increases Worm Slime/ Armoured Tail: Turns the body a bit green, +20% Speed/ The Finest Protection! +50% Health Big Stomach/ Taste Buds: Digest Victims Longer, No Hunger/ Fine Dining Tastes, +50% regen Defense Spikes/ Shark Spikes: Always wear protection, -50% Bomb Damage/ Kill through the ground, +Land Shark (Ability to kill through giant spikes protruding out of the ground, preventing bodily harm) Big Mouth/Blood Roar: Self-explanatory, increases mouth size/ A double-edged Sword, + Kills Everything in a huge AOE 40x the worm’s head’s size every 10 kills. Spike Shooter/ Santa’s Hat: Shoots your spikes out, + Projectiles/ Don’t ask, its magic, + Flying Powers Comments: This worm is the most destructive of them all, having the largest arsenal of terrifying abilities. Its Blood Roar is extremely damaging, tearing off the skin of most creatures and advanced robots instantaneously, and is able to cover the sky in dangerous spikes. It is designed to be a dangerous, supportive tank. Evolved Effing Worm Short Body Length, Fast speed Every 48 kills, Speed increases by 65% and size increases by 60% Shorter/Longer Worm: Small and Quick, +20% Speed/ Big and Slow. +50% Health Sleek/Jagged Spikes: Might get you killed, +20% Speed/ Might poke out an eye, +50% Health Skin Mutation/Blood Fangs: Absorb Ground Nutrients,+ No Hunger Pains/ During rampage only, + Massive Mouth(twice-thrice the width of the worm) Flame Jets/Helmet Head: Lights the worm on fire, +Rampage Speed (Extreme friction)/Its like a safety helmet, -50% Mine Damage Shredder Teeth/Mouth Tentacles: Goes Through Metal, +Metal Heals you/ If you’re into that.., +Bigger Mouth Mega Jump/Mega Vacuum: Jump to new heights, +Mega Jump(extremely high)/ Totally sucks, + Mega Vacuum Comments: The evolved Effing worm, extremely deadly in using its short stature, allowing for far more maneuverability. It has within itself the built-in rampage upgrades from its predecessor, however the speed and size is lost during hibernation. This worm has the deadliest arsenal of abilities, such as flaming skin in rampage mode, gigantic mouth, and even Shredder Teeth which can break through even the toughest of technology. Combined with its Mega Jump ability and flying, the worm is close to unstoppable. What the Geti Star did Using technology, the Geti Star started selling pocket dimensions containing weaker, less powerful versions of these creatures(which are the same in all aspects but power), and within these pocket dimensions, the creator can create (almost) anything to feed/challenge/play with the worm, and give them instructions(through the use of energy). So far people have had the worms wage war against a “human” civilisation in a massive multiplayer, joining together the worms to fight the geniuses which use the pocket dimension to create fortresses and a war-oriented society(this has become a trend among the richer people, and a fun pasttime for the ressurected Saiyan Race) A nice part about these bought worms is that once you “feed” them your energy, it recognizes you as its master(similar to creating an account and playing the REAL game), and you can revive them if they ever die in the sandbox. The real ones on Planet Supreme, however, are nigh-incapable of reviving or taming, due to their aggressive nature. Only Geti Goku has a pocket dimension with the REAL worms, and it is noticeably stronger, and far more aggressive. As the weaker versions were created from the original, they share the same traits as well, and has strength modified to that of living on Earth, making their main power Mass and nigh-unbreakable teeth. PLAY EFFING WORMS!!!!! Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Geti Category:Planet Supreme Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Chaotic Category:Species